A technique is known in which image data indicating a picture image and image data indicating a frame image including a picture border are composited with each other so as to generate a composited image data. In this technique, a processing apparatus specifies a face area including a face from a picture image by using image data indicating a picture image, and extracts an image in a predetermined range including the face area. The processing apparatus generates composited image data so that the extracted image in the predetermined range is included within a picture border of a frame image.